wowwikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jaina Proudmoore
A "Archmage" Lady Jaina Proudmoore é a atual líder da cidade-porto de Theramore, filha de Almirante Daelin Proudmoore, irmã de Tandred Proudmoore e Derek Proudmoore, e provavelmente meia-irmã para Finnall Goldensword. Ela também é a feiticeira(mage) humana mais poderosa viva em Azeroth. Jaina era uma das magas mais talentosas e de confiança de Kirin Tor. Ela foi mandada por Antonidas para descobrir o que estava acontecendo em northlands, Lordaeron. Ela foi escoltada por Arthas Menethil, amigo de infância e interesse amoroso, descobrir se a pestilência tinha origens mágicas. Jaina viu a queda de Lordaeron diretamente. Foi a escolhida da humanidade para levar os sobreviventes de Lordaeron e quem mais conseguisse para as terras antigas de Kalimdor, Jaina ajudou a destruir Archimonde e a derrotar a Burning Legion unindo forças com Tyrande Whisperwind e Malfuryon Stormrage dos Night Elves e Thrall, dos Orcs da Horde. Depois de Hyjal, Jaina funda Theramore, a única resistência da parte humana Alliance em Kalimdor, com os sobreviventes do antigo reino de Arthas. Suas esperanças são de que haja paz entre a Horda e a Aliança e que os reinos da Aliança se unam mais uma vez. Não se sabe quem é a dubladora atual de Jaina, Laura Bailey a dublou no trailer "The Secrets of Ulduar". Biografia Pré-Warcraft III Nascida durante a Segunda Guerra, Jaina Proudmoore é a filha mais nova do Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, senhor de Kul Tiras e aliado de Lordaeron e dos Reinos de Azeroth. Desde pequena Jaina descobriu talentos para o arcano e foi enviada à Dalaran aos 10 anos para estudar o caminho da magia. De Kul Tiras para Dalaran, ela se hospedou na Cidade Capitalde Lordaeron, onde conheceu o Príncipe Arthas Menethil, um ano mais velho que ela. Arthas ofereceu-se a escortá-la até Dalaran, no caminho osdois ficaram amigos e entraram escondidos em uma das reservas onde Orcs eram mantidos pacificamente. Tiveram um dialogo sobre a moralidade dos acampamentos e voltaram para onde estavam acampados. No dia seguinte, chegaram a Dalaran. Voltariam a se encontrar no dia que Arthas se tornaria um Paladino da The Order of the Silver Hand. Em Dalaran, Jaina estudava as três arvores principais para a maestria esperada de um Archmage. Se tornou aprendiz do grande Antonidas e eventualmente treinava magias de fogo com o príncipe de Quel'thalas, Kael'thas Sunstrider. Kael parecia sentir alguma atração por Jaina, mas ela nunca lhe deu espaço para manifestar nada. Baseado no sentimento que teve ao ve-la na cerimônia em Stormwind, Arthas se ofereceria para estudar alguns meses em Dalaran, onde finalmente começariam um romance. Assim sendo, Jaina dividia seu coração entre seus estudos e Arthas Menethil. O relacionamento dos dois ficava cada vez mais forte, a ponto do reino, da familia inteira de Arthas e da própria Jaina acreditarem que viria a se tornar casamento, até uma bela noite nas festividades de Winter Veil em Lordaeron. O vestido que Jaina usava fora escolhido pela própria rainha Lianne, mãe de Arthas. Foi nessa noite que depois de uma conversa sobre filhos, Arthas se desesperou e terminou a coisa toda grosseiramente. Chateada e sem saber o que falar, Jaina aceitou o fato, tendo como desculpa a divergência das tarefas do príncipe e seus estudos em Dalaran. Eles tornariam a se encontrar no estudo da praga. Terceira Guerra Quotes Theramore Aggro You asked for it. (Também dita em Warcraft III) Aggro I hate resorting to violence! (Também dita em Warcraft III) Greeting Welcome to Theramore. Have you come to help the Alliance? Greeting All I ever wanted was to study. (Também dita em Warcraft III) Greeting Shh, I'm trying to think here. (Também dita em Warcraft III) Battle for Mount Hyjal raid (WoW) Attacked I'm in jeopardy, help me if you can! Attacked They've broken through! Death I did... My best. Incoming Stay alert! Another wave approaches. Rally Don't give up! We must prevail! Rally Hold them back as long as possible! Rally We must hold strong! Out of time We are lost. Fall back! Bosses defeated We have won valuable time. Now we must pull back! Categoria:Personagens